Twelve Days of Daleks: Battle for Chicago
by penguin adventures
Summary: After destroying Dalek-Sec in Washington DC The Penguins move on to their next mission...To Free CHICAGO! Even with Help from The North Wind, Jack Frost, Astrid, Hiccup, Strax, and a bunch of Silurians this may be a tall order. And a massive surprise is waiting for the Penguins in soldier field...
1. Chapter One: Sweet home Chicago

December 20th 2014

Chicago, IL

5:00 A.M. Central time

(Kowalski's POV)

We found ourselves in a Silurian camp outside of the snow covered city. "Well we made it…Strax status report!" Skipper said. "The puny humans tried a foolish frontal attack on the city," Strax said, "The Daleks made quick work of them." "Okay entering the city from there will be suidice," Skipper muttered, "Kowalski give me options." I turned to Skipper and said, "The Daleks are guarding all the routes into the city." "What about an airel approach?" "The Dalek ships would make it all but impossible!" "What about under the city?" "We would be going into the sewer system blind!" "What would the Daleks least expect?" "A frontal Attack?" "Yes but not by us," Skipper said turning to Strax, "Strax! You know what you need to do."

"The silurians and I will distract the Daleks in a glorious battle!" he replied. "Mr. Frost! Hiccup! Astrid!" Skipper shouted, "Kowalski report!" "The Daleks turned Milleniean Park into a gaint prison!" I said reading the intercepted Dalek reports. "Strax…" Skipper said only to find Strax and the Silurians gone. " ** _Alert the Silurians are attacking the Penguins are in Chicago!" "Increase patrols immediately!"_** "Um…Run!" Skipper shouted bolting towards the city the rest of us close behind. I looked back to see the "patrols" distracted by the Silurians and one Sontarian. "The Daleks are distracted for the time been," I shouted, "but we have to move!" "Roger that," Skipper replied, "Let's move out!" Jack Frost went on ahead to serve as our advance guard Astrid, Hiccup, Private and Rico weapons drawn got into a defensive circle around Skipper and I. I had the Dalek Slayer at the ready and followed Skipper.

Frost whipped up a mini blizzard that interfered with the Daleks systems. " ** _No Penguins detected!_** " " ** _Then Chicago is secured._** " "You wish," Skipper whispered as we crossed the street and entered a high rise garage. "Rico! Binoculars!" Rico hacked up binoculars and handed them to me, "Skipper there's about a thousands Daleks and fifty ships between us and Milleniean Park!" "Blast!" Skipper replied, "We won't get thru that! Space Time Teleport!" I handed Skipper the teleport preset to our destination and watched as Skipper pressed the button. "If the Daleks don't know we're here yet…they do now," I thought as the world faded to white.

(End of Chapter One) ****


	2. Chapter Two: Milleniean Park

Milleniean Park (Dalek Prison)

Chicago, IL

6:00 A.M. Central Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Hello Daleks here we are!" Private shouted into the intercom. " ** _Alert the penguins have been detected!" "Alert Dalek Slayer weapon detected!" "All Units approach the Penguins with caution!" "begin extermination of Prisoners!"_** Kowalski takes out a mega-phone and relayed our terms, "If you start killing prisoners we will destroy you communication tower!" " ** _Do you Surrender!"_** the Supreme announced. "Still steamed from the Emperor's death I see," Kowalski replied. " ** _You destroyed the Emperor?"_** the supreme replied. "Oh your not…" Kowalski replied, "I just killed us didn't I?" " ** _Maximum Extermination! Obliterate!"_**

"You could say that," Astrid replied. We all jumped out of the way as the Dalek's death beam obliterated the building we were in. "Next time…don't give Kowalski the megaphone," Jack replied. "Quiet Frost boy!" I said as the Daleks surrounded us. " ** _You will stand before the Dalek court and receive your punishment for your crimes!"_** Kowalski fired the Dalek Slayer and destroyed every Dalek in the Park including the prison "guards" "Kowalski couldn't you have destroyed all the doors to the cages?" "If they were made of bits of Daleks I could." "When we free earth maybe you could fix that flaw?" "Considering that the Dalek guards were all standing directly in front of some of the cages…" "Freedom!" the Dalek POW's shouted freeing the other prisoners from their cages. "A resistence…" I replied, "The best distraction I see all day."

And then the Dalek puppets arrived knocking out Jack Frost with a single blast. It took several blasts to knock out Astrid and Hiccup. I could only watch as the agents knocked out Kowalski, Rico and Private. "Why don't you just kill us," I said. "Our orders were to capture you alive," one of the agents replied. "So you're sparing us?" "You will stay alive…for now," It replied before knocking me out.

(End of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Daley plaza

Cage in the courtyard

Daley Plaza, Chicago

7:00 A.M. Central Time

(Astrid's POV)

"Hey you could see Navy pier from up here!" Kowalski said. "I would enjoy the view if we weren't in a cage suspended by a crane!" "Which is weird considering that there are no skyscrapers with cranes nearby!" Skipper shouted. "How long do these Daleks expect us to sit up here," Frost asked. "You spoke too soon," Private said, "their coming!" " ** _The Prisoners are to be lowered!" "I obey!"_** "Brace for impact!" I shouted before the cage hit the ground…hard. "Thanks for the heads up!" Skipper replied sarcastically. "I have a sword remember," I replied. **_"Silence!"_** a dalek replied, " ** _The Prisoners will move ahead of us and follow our instructions!_** " "You don't have to shout," Skipper said. The Daleks opened the doors and forced us to the center of the courtyard where some important looking daleks were waiting.

"You not bringing us inside," Skipper said pointing to the ugly building, "the courts are over there and you must be cold" " ** _Daleks have no concept of 'cold'_** " "That figures," Kowalski replied. "What are you going to do to us?" hiccup asked. " ** _Daleks do not answer human questions!"_** "Hey!" I shouted, "Answer the question!" The Supreme Dalek appeared and got frighteningly close to me, " ** _The Human Female will be silent!_** " "Or what." " ** _OR You Will Be Exterminated!"_** "IF you what to do that you have to go thru me." "Frost Boy!" Skipper shouted, "Back down!" "They can't exterminate me even if they tried." "Just because your immortal does not mean you can be reckless," Private replied. " ** _The Trial will begain,"_** a new voice announced, " ** _The Prisoners will be brought!" "_** We're not cattle," Kowalski muttered. The Daleks moved us in front of a cream-colored dalek.

"I think that's our judge," Kowalski whispered. " ** _No whispering!"_** The Judge replied, " ** _I am the Dalek inquistioner!"_** "I'm guessing Dalek X was too scared," Skipper mocked. " ** _Dalek X is reserved for The Doctor!" "The Trial will…"_** The Dalek inquistioner exploded before it could finish. " ** _Under Attack Under…"_** the Supreme Dalek exploded. "Skipper get you people up here," Classified shouted. "What took you so long?" "You did kind of leave us back in Washington," Eva said. "Kowalski…" "I must have typed something in wrong," He replied. "Bring us aboard." Within moments we were inside the North Wind Jet, "So where to," Skipper asked. "Navy Peir." "Navy Pier?" I asked. "Yes The Daleks converted it into their base of operations for this city," Classified replied. "They will pay," corporal replied.

"Navy pier it is," Skipper replied. "I have a…" "Don't you dare Kowalski," I replied. "…bad feeling about this," Kowalski finished. "Bad feelings are your guts way of telling you that you're approaching a Dalek base of operations." "Now I wish we brought our dragons with," Hiccup said. "Any questions?" Classified shouted, "Good now we go into the belly of the beast."

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Battle of Navy Pier

Outside of Navy Pier

8:00 A.M. Central Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Navy Pier," I said, "We're in the belly of the beast now." "Indeed," Classified said, "Eva engage sleath mode." "It's too late," She replied, "We've been spotted!" "We're taking fire!" corporal shouted. "THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Astrid shouted. "Our weapons are not responding," Parker replied. "We've been hit!" Corporal replied, "We're going down!" "Brace for impact!" Classified replied calmly. "We're going to die!" Private replied.

"No we're not!" I replied as I went up to Corporal. "Rico take the Wheel!" "What!" The North Wind protested. "We're highly experencied in crash landings," Kowalski said, "trust me." I climbed onto the control panel and said, "Gear Down!" Kowalski lowered the landing gear while Rico got the plane in landing position. Everyone was screaming behind us as the plane did a barrel roll. "Rico!" I said, "You had your fun now pull up!" Rico fixed the plane and the plane inched ever closer to the ground.

"Now I want you to kiss the ground," I said, "Like your kissing your sister." Rico brought the plane down but the landing gear ripped off on impact. "I said Kiss it!" "This is a Forty-Five Million Dollar Plane!" Classified shouted. "We had enough money to build a gold plated Air-bus A280 once," Kowalski muttered. The Wing ripped off with a loud screech, "Now the brakes just a little whisper!" I said. Kowalski pulled the brakes and the plane stopped just a few feet short of the frigid waters of Lake Michigan. "Kowalski status report," I said. "All our passesegers are accounted for." "Who says a penguin can't fly?" We high-flippered much to the dismay to everyone else. "You Call that a landing!" Classified shouted.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," I said. "But we can't use the plane anymore!" Classified said. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "Don't huff and puff and blow us away over this Classified." "That is not my name!" he replied. "My name is Classified." "Okay… Can I call you agent X?" "No!" everyone shouted. Kowalski turned to everyone and said, "Quiet! Do you want the Daleks to find us?" "You know what Agent Classified does have a nice ring to it," I replied. "Yes it does…" " ** _The enemy is detected! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "They found us!" "of course they probably followed the trail of wreakage we left behind!" "No more running," I said, "They want a fight…let's give them a fight!" We readyied the Dalek busters and the Dalek Slayer while the North Wind readied theirs. We charge at the Daleks and took them out fighting our way to where the Daleks set up their command.

Daleks of all shapes and colors tried to hold us off but it was of no use. " ** _The Command center has been breached! Repeat the Command…Ahhhhhhhh!"_** " ** _Exterminate them all!"_** " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Skipper theirs too many of them!" Jack shouted. "Kowalski Fire the Dalek Slayer!" Kowalski fired the Dalek Slayer and destroyed all the Daleks in front of us and the wall revealing the Parliament inside. Kowalski fired the gun again and the entire Parliament was destroyed before a single shot was fired. "Let's find the Supreme Dalek," I said. "that shouldn't be that hard," Kowalski replied as the Supreme appearing nearby. " Kowalski fired the gun again and the entire Parliament was destroyed before a single shot was fired. "Let's find the Supreme Dalek," I said. "That shouldn't be that hard," Kowalski replied as The Supreme appeared nearby.

" ** _You will be Exterminated"_** The Supreme Announced, " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Kowalski…" "Way ahead of you Skipper!" Kowalski shouted readying the Dalek Slayer. The Dalek fired and our secret weapon exploded knocking Kowalski over. I turned Dalek buster at the ready only to find a destroyed Supreme Dalek. " ** _The Daleks have retreated to Soldier Field,"_** Rusty announced, " ** _But Victory will be ours!"_** "Rusty," I said, "I never thought I'd be happy to see you again." "A good Dalek?" Classified asked. "Well moral at least," Kowalski replied.

"Where is this Soldier Field," Astrid said. "Kowalski lead the way!" "Him?" "Yes Astrid he has the map," I replied. "Where did he get a map?" Hiccup asked. "The information booth over there," Kowalski said, "I also picked up an illinois travel guide." "Why don't you just use the Space-Time Teleport to get us there?" "Too risky," Kowalski said, "plus the Daleks would be expecting that." "Let's move!" I shouted. "Parker I have a bad feeling about this," Eva muttered. "Skipper Classified said, "What is your plan." "I'll make it up as we go along," I said, "I'm more worried about getting there right now." "Of course you are," Classified said. "Plans don't work with the Daleks anyway," Private replied. "To Soldier Field!" " ** _The Daleks will be exterminated!"_** Rusty added. "I am not getting used to that anytime soon," Jack muttered.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Soldier Field

Soldier Field

9:00 A.M. Central Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper we have arrived at the stadium," I said. "Frost boy," Skipper shouted, "Get ready." "I was born ready," he replied. "Elsa was right he is annoying," Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "I heard that," jack replied. "Enough of this," Classified announced, "We're doing this my way. North Wind Attack!" Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Parker charged into battle guns blazing. "Classified NO!" Skipper shouted. " ** _The North Wind is detected! Seek! Locate! Destroy!" "The North Wind will be Exterminated!"_** "Fire at will!" **_"Exterminate!"_** "We need to help them!" Astrid shouted. "Skipper our Daleks busters have been compromised," I said, "there nothing we can do"

"Kowalski someway Somehow you getting our weapons up and running!" "Someone took out the ammo packs," Kowalski replied. The Screams of the North Wind filled the air breaking the peaceful silence. " ** _The North Wind is exterminated!"_** " ** _We have the Penguins's ammo packs! Their weapons are useless!"_** "Kowalski tell me you packed extra ammo!" "Rico!" I shouted, "Rico?" A Dalek Agent come out of the shadows holding Rico and had Jack Frost by the collar of his shirt. "Unhand me!" Frost shouted. "Silence," the agent replied. " ** _Surrender now Penguins!"_** A drone announced as we were surrounded by Daleks.

"Rico!" Skipper shouted. Rico managed to hack up five ammo packs and the fifth Dalek buster. Private, Skipper, Astrid, and I slid four of the packs into ours while Hiccup caught the fifth gun and slid the pack in. Rico hacked up Kowalski's Plasma blaster and fired it at his captor freeing him and Frost. A Dalek fired but missed as Rico replaced the plasma blaster with his Dalek buster. Rusty destroyed the Dalek that fired as the rest of us got in a defensive circle in the center of the field. " ** _Exterminate Them!"_** Dalek-Jast shouted as fighter jets flew overhead. " ** _Call in the Dalek Fleet!"_** he shouted before a missile destroyed him. "Now's our chance," Skipper shouted, "Rusty!"

Rusty started destroying Dalek after Dalek. " ** _Now we have the upper hand! The Penguins and their allies will be victorous!"_** Frost joined in blasting off ice while we fired destroying as many dalek as possible. " ** _Fall back! Fall Back!"_** Dalek They shouted, " ** _Fall back and…"_** A snowy blast of wind cut the order short burying half the stadium in snow. "I don't recall a blizzard in today's forecast I mean it's winter but it wasn't suppose to be this bad," Private said. "Kowalski…" "Freak Blizzard," I said, "it looks like it will only get worst…I suggest we seek shelther immediately!" "But what the North Wind they need a proper burial!" "Well Private for starters their bodies our over there," Skipper said, "and the Daleks are over there so we'll have to get them after the battle!"

"Well the Daleks have other ideas," I said as the North Wind was decintergrated by the Daleks. "Oh come on now!" Skipper shouted, "What did they do that for!" **_"Obtruction removed!"_** a Dalek announced, " ** _we will proceed!"_** "We will never surrender!" I said. " ** _You will surrender."_** " ** _Self destruct engaged,"_** Rusty announced charging at the approaching Daleks. **_"Disengage! Disengage! Disengage!"_** the Daleks shouted, " ** _Disengage!"_** They continued to say disengage until Rusty exploded destroying half the remaining Daleks. " ** _Exterminate!"_** Dalek-They announced as he emerged from under the massive snow drift. " ** _Exterminate!"_** One of the surviving Daleks approached, " ** _Frozen precipitation has increased!"_** " ** _There is no threat,"_** They replied, " ** _Exterminate the Penguins!"_** "It has been an honor fighting with all of you," Skipper replied flippers raised in surrender. The rest of us followed Skipper's lead and raised our Flippers (or arms) in surrender. Dalek They approached ready for the kill" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** They shouted his final exterminate before violently freezing. The Dalek froze so violently an explosion resulted. I turned around to see what attacked the Dalek and got my answer, "Impossible…"

(End of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Enter the Snow Queen

Soldier Field

10:00 A.M Central Time

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski turned to see who destroyed Dalek-They, "impossible…" Kowalski said staring into the distance. I turned as well to find Elsa leaning against a frozen dalek ice sword in hand. "That's impossible the Dalek were partroling the Time Vortex!" Kowalski replied. "I had a little help," Elsa said. "From who?" "Spoilers," Elsa replied. " ** _The Snow Queen will be Exterminated!"_** a lone drone replied. The Surviving Daleks approached intent on destroying us. "I don't think so!" Elsa shouted turning every last Dalek to ice.

" ** _You will die!"_** a Dalek voice announced forcing us to look upward at the Dalek ship that just arrivied. "You hold on Earth is weakening!" I shouted. " ** _Incorrect you will never defeat us no matter how many of us you slauther!"_** "Why is that," Frost replied. " ** _The Dalek survive we always survive!"_** "And that is based on what…who am I speaking to anyway?" **_"The God of All Daleks!"_** "The old emperor…" Kowalski said. "How did you survive you died?" " ** _I cannot die I am immortal!"_** "We're done here!" " ** _You may not leave my presence!"_** he replied as the old emperor appeared on the jumbotron. "You are not immortal!" " ** _Silence!"_** he replied, " ** _This City will burn and you will burn with it!"_**

Elsa stepped forward and firmly said, "You just sealed your fate." " ** _You can not hurt me! I am Immortal!"_** "Let's see if that's true?" I said. Elsa blasted the ship with a massive blast of ice. Kowalski blasted out the jumbotron as the ice started to creep up glass of the emperor's shell. The Ship them tumbled out of the sky, "Run!" we run to the only snow free goal post as the Ship hit the ground shattering on impact. "We did it!" I shouted. Our celebration was cut off as a giant tentacle shot up from under the shattered remains of the ship followed by the rest of the Dalek mutant that was the God of all Daleks. " ** _I am immortal!"_** "Now that is not fair," I said as he inched forward. "No it is not," Kowalski replied Dalek Slayer at the ready, "for him." " ** _You can not kill me."_** "No but I can distengrate you," Kowalski said before firing. The Dalek distengrated turning into atoms and then nothing. My gaze turned skywards and I said, "Daleks if you're watching this…then you know you are doomed!"

To Be Continued…


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
